jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tunselous/Naw
"Man will look back and say I, I gave birth to the tunselouion Century" "Someone once told me that one day my life will end. But how, how can there be an end tosomething that has never had a beginning" "Have you ever sat there and looked into the face of death" "My mother said she will always love me. Now, now she is dead" "Someone said I will not be in this world for a long time. There is not one worldbut Two Worlds™" "Worms, worms are nothing compared to me" "In history books it will be written that my crew and I indeed did discover the New World.But I, I alone discovered the New World" "I will not bow to this pirate captain. Rule of Gondor is mine and no one elses" "If all human beings are puppets. Then I, I am the Puppeteer" "A man once told me the exact day I will die. So I looked up that day and found out. Thatday, that day does not exist" "If you say God doesn't exist you are a liar. For I, I am his equal" "Some people have skelletons in their closets. I, I have a boneyard" "Today, today is the day that the innocent shall suffer, Every baby born on this day shallsuffer, every good person shall suffer and I, I will remain unharmed" "I made up my own set of rules. But I, I do not follow them" "Someone asked me who, who will write my legacy after I die? I, I alone will write mylegacy" "One man once died and that man, that man was me" "When I was a baby my father said you were born to do the impossible,and I did" "Manker Cameron once said the faithful among us shall recieve their reward.but I, I recieved it all" "Are you a Man or a Robot?" "The man from Athens said it belongs to the people, The man from Eygpt said it belongs to the Gods,the man from China said it belongs to the poor, But I rejected those answers instead I choose the Impossibleinstead I chose Two Worlds" "Yes" "I died and lived to tell the tale" "Do it if you are in need of job that is" "I grew up in a farm not far from here, but now, now that farm is gone" "Death is only another part of life" "Ah Ya" "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, but not even jack can escape the wrath of Gandohar" "I alone am the tunselion six" "I, I am but a remenant of armageddon" "In the final battle of man and God, I, I will win" "It took ten days for the west to rise, but only five to sink it" "Have you ever drawn a picture in your own blood?" "I, I alone hold the key to God" "The time of Rape is almost upon us" "I, I will put an end to the unpure" "When everyone is dead I, I will claim the world" "I am everything and you, you are but a bump in the road" "Perchance" "I, I alone am the top ten most greatest men" "Death, Death is nothing" "If time is an illusion I am the illusionist" "Compared to me you, you are nothing" "I, I spy with my little eye helpless souls" "I, I hold the pen to rewrite my fate" "I am reborn" "Bring me all the tea" "Go, go home to your masters and pray" "Recognize" "Supervise" "I, I hold the knife that killed you in a previous existence" "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" "Yes, No and Maybe" "I, I alone am 20th century" "Who among you can take me. Do you know who I am? I, I am Alpha and Omega. I, I am beginningand the end. I, I am God and Satan. I, I am positive and negative. I am Gandohar and you, youare but an obstacle in the path of destiny, a thorn in the side of legends, nothing butan annoyance. Nothing but a worm screaming for more but no one can hear you. But when allthe cards are laid on the table, I, I alone will rule the worms and you, you will walk thein the underworld, blind, deaf and dumb" "Reaper if you exist reap me now" "You, you are going to be nothing forever" "The void loves those who live, live like kings" "In a thousand years people will tell tales of me and I, I will listen" "What is a worm, a worm is nothing, a worm is pathetic, a worm is someone who cannot compare to me" "I don't think karma exists, for I, I have been rewarded by the heavens" "The light at the end of the tunnel isn't heaven, it is an omen, an omen of what is to come" "I saw a vision, it was of a kingdom of dust" "You will not understand until you look into the eyes of your own dead body" "Halo" "You think you have won because I am dead, if you do you are sadly mistaken" "It will be a world where people eat what they want, live how they want,think what they want and feel what they want and you know how I know this?I, I will build that world" "Turok" "Have you ever seen such a beautiful mixture of blood and pain" "Everytime a wolf howls at the full moon I, I think of my dead brotherand sister" "You know I only accept one kind of currency, and yet you sought me out?" "I fear no beast, for beasts are weak. I fear no weapons, for weaponsare a forge of man. I do not fear death, for death will not come. Theonly thing I fear is the trees marching out and chanting, chanting theSong of The Abyss" "Tenant One, do not mess with tunselous" "I dug up my father's grave and looked into his eyes. I then realized.I, I am my own father "Carmelize" "Someone asked me what my only regret was. My only regret was I swiftlyreplied. My only regret was letting those children escape" "Tenant two, recognize" "Is there no one else?" "Magnetize" "I, I am a hero among skeletons" "When I went to the gate of the city of death, they did not let me in" "Those who died in battles of times past will never know the glory ofdying by the hand of Tunselous" "I read the book of the damned. Then, there I realized I, I wrote thatbook" "I would save this world, but no one can save a world from Gandohar" "I went to the City of the Kings. How, how can it be the City of Kingsif I did not build it" "Peas porage hot, peas porage cold, peas porage Gandohar" "Tunselous can only be expressed the equation tun+selous = Gandohar" "Ghosts of the past, future and present tell me, tell me my true name" "How, how can you stop that which is unstoppable?" "Every finger has a thumb, a nail, a talon" "You can try, try and try. But you cannot snuff the flame of fate" "I, I am the king of worms" "Ah ya thats the stuff" "The ritual of perfiction has begun" "I am the past and the present" "The tunselouion Century lasted but 200 years" "I will give birth to the synthetic age" "I will return to this spot every year to remember, remember the carnage" "A fatal error" "Do you think locking your doors will keep you safe?" "Do you want to know which one of your friends begged, begged formercy?" "I, I have seen the afterlife" "I am among those who have returned" "More, I need more" "If some people want to watch the world burn. I, I will be theentertainer" "I have become one with the void" "I never look up in the sky and wandered what was up there. I know" "A man once asked me where I got my divine power. That man is nowa worm" "Wait" "Tenenant three, never question Gandohar" "Everything, something and nothing" "I once dreamt of a perfect world. Worms, worms did not exist andI, I was the lord" "My judgment is everything" "If God loves you. Why, why do I exist?" "I do not celebrate my birthday. For time is simotaneous" "Bullets are like worms" "Go, go to the Garden of your Ancestors and beg, beg for forgivness" "Go, go and pray to your false gods" "The mighty are nothing" "I, I made westren civilation with an iron fist" "Kill" "I, I am the main quest" "You all shall be consumed by the monster of the east" "The end" "False prophets shall be hanged to the walls of fate" "You, you are but a slave to sithis" "Go, go and say goodbye to your wife" "Mayhap" "Follow" "I, I work in a box factory" "I have no morales" "I, I am but a ghost of time" "I have seen the gates of Oblvion in witch no waken eye has seen" "Make haste" "Parish" "The day Jesus got crufied. That was the day, the day the Earthwas born" "The majestic one will rise and you will fall" "Death is but an inconvinience" "You, you will soon relize you have no choice" "Sleep my dear, sleep and then tommorow..." "I am not man of my word but a messenger of death" "I, I was where Osama Bin Ladin was hiding" "Vesit" "I will make you an angel" "The world will shout out save us, and I will whisper no" "Murder" "Kronus" "People said it was impossible to play Halo on a PS3, look at me now" "Man is a puzzle with missing peices" "I need more pants" "Wait" "Ba false prophet" Category:Blog posts